Muffinstar's Destiny
I'm thinking of changing the title, what should the new title be? Muffinstar's Fate Muffinstar's Destiny Muffinstar's Tale Muffinstar's Decision Muffinstar's Life None, keep the current one Prologue The rain crashed, the thunder boomed, the lightning flashed and the tall tree collapsed as the brown speckled she-cat pushed her three kits out of the tree's falling path. A tear rolled down her cheek and the great leader accepted her fate. All eyes widened as the tree landed with a thud. "NO!!! MUFFINSTAR!!!" There was an anguished cry that rang out loud and clear. The tom zipped around furiously. "Strawberryfur! Do something!" "Pancakepelt... There's nothing I can do." The other cat mewed softly. "NO!!! There's always somthing we can do, Strawberryfur!" Pancakepelt yowled. Tears were rolling down his cheeks. "She can't go!" He hissed in the medicine cat's face. "Yes, but-" "But nothing!" He was spitting mad. His world was practically ending. "Pancakepelt..." A voice meowed weakly. Muffinstar's eyes were barely open. "You'll be a great leader. But I cannot stay forever." "Yes you can! Please!" Pancakepelt screamed. "I'm sorry..." Muffinstar's eyes closed slowly. "Take care of our kits, my love.....Good bye..." Pancakepelt and the rest of BreakfastClan was in shock. "NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He let out one last cry before Muffinstar was gone forever... CHAPTER ONE: Muffinkit's P.O.V "Muffinkit? Where have you gone?" That was my mom, Porridgespeckle. "I'm right here, mom." I answered. "In this bush." "What are you doing?" She questioned curiously. "Oh hi, mom!" Berrykit, my sister, stuck out her head. "Berrykit? What in the name of StarClan are you doing?" Porridgespeckle cocked her head at us. "Shhhh!" I hissed. "Here come Toastkit and Pancakekit!" Berrykit and I put our heads back in the bush. Toastkit and Pancakekit went up to Porridgespeckle. "Have you seen Berrykit or Muffinkit?" Pancakekit asked slyly. My head shot out. "Hey! You're not allowed to ask the queens where we are!" I protested. "Ha Ha! We found you!" Pancakekit bursted with laughter. I'd done it again. My face flushed bright red and I went back into the bush. Outside, I heard Crossaintstar call. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath Breakfast Cliff for a clan meeting!" Crossaintstar yowled. All us kits tumbled out. "Today we are gathered for an apprentice ceremony. Pancakekit and Toastkit have both reached their sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed." He continued and turned to Toastkit. "Toastkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Toastpaw. Your mentor will be Cerealpelt. He is a noble warrior and I'm sure he'll pass on his skills to you." Crossaintstar looked at Cerealpelt. "Cerealpelt, your mentor was Cherrioflake who was an honorable warrior that has sadly passed. You have proven to be resilient and brave and I know you'll pass on your skills to Toastpaw." They touched noses. "Pancakekit has also reached his sixth moon and from this day on until he recieves his warrior name, he shall be known as Pancakepaw. Your mentor will be Oatmealfleck. I trust that she will pass down all her knowledge to you." "Oatmealfleck. You came in as a lost kit with your sister and you've proven to be brave, fierce, and courageous in fights. I trust that you will pass down everything you'd learned to Pancakepaw." I watched in awe as Pancakepaw and my aunt, Oatmealfleck, touched noses. "I welcome these two kits now as full apprentices of BreakfastClan!" Crossaintstar yowled to our clan. "Toastpaw! Pancakepaw! Toastpaw! Pancakepaw!" The clan cheered. I think I was the loudest when cheering Pancakepaw's name." After the Clan meeting, everyone returned to what they were doing. I dashed over to Pancakepaw but before I could congragulate him, the older apprentices were already a step ahead of me, talking to him and being his new best friends. A bit disappointed, I shrugged it off quickly. Berrykit padded over to me." Hey sis." She mewed quietly. "How're you doing?" "Fine. I'm fine." I grunted in reply. "If there's something you want to talk about, I'm here for you." She added. "No. I'm fine, Berrykit. Honestly. Just leave me alone, okay?" I walked away. Berrykit sighed and watched as I scowled off. "Hey Berrykit." She turned to look at Goldpaw. "Oh. Hey Goldpaw." "So...wanna take a walk?" "But I'm still a kit." "So? Don't worry, it'll be our secret." "Well...okay then..." "C'mon." The next thing I knew, Goldpaw was leading my sister into the forest. I honestly don't know what happened so I followed them secretly. They were walking deeper and deeper and sooner or later, they'd be at the border of camp...well at least I think so. "Wow..." My sister breathed. "It's beautiful, Goldpaw..." She was amazed as much as I was. The forest was truly amazing. After awhile, Berrykit closed her eyes. I shook my head, completely dazed and watched again. I saw an unbelievable thing. Goldpaw crept closer to my distracted sister, so close that he could brush against her. I saw another cat, one that was black with blood red eyes. And then, Goldpaw whispered something in her ear, raised an unsheathed claw and the next thing I saw was Berrykit, eyes wide in shock, blood dripping from her neck, paralyzed in fear, Goldpaw smiling evily, the other cat was nodding in approval. A moment later, her body was almost lifeless and collapsed next to Goldpaw and the other cat, eyes still open. There was a gash in her throat, the blood rushing out. I wanted to scream but if I did, what would become of me? Goldpaw crept towards her body, flipping it over, and leaving it there coldly. He narrowed his eyes my way but I ducked back. The black cat flicked his tail and said something. It was, "Good job. The boss awaits you tomorrow night. I'll take the kit." Then he picked up Berrykit and made his way back into the forest. Goldpaw smirked and returned to camp. Soon after, there was a patrol nearby and I hurried back to camp crying. I was sitting in a bush before I heard a shriek of terror. "No! Berrykit!" My mom shrieked as the news were told to her. "Berrykit....." I whispered, the guilty tears rolling down my cheek. "This wasn't supposed to happen...This isn't real..." Pancakepaw and Toastpaw padded over, preparred to greet me but then gasped instead as I told them what happened. "What...but...how?" Toastpaw murmured. I knew he'd always liked my sister a bit. Our families were VERY good friends. Crossaintstar pushed his way to the clearing. "Does anyone know how this happened?" He called. No cat replied. I glanced at Goldpaw who was showing no emotion whatsoever but then my glance turned into an angry glare.'' He killed my only sister. My one and only sister. Yet he shows now sorrow, grief, or pain, none at all! I thought. ''He'll pay for this. Maybe not today, but someday. I'll get my revenge... You wait, Goldpaw. You wait... "NO!!! MY DAUGHTER!!!" Porridgespeckle and Bagelstripe have a dramatic meltdown while Toastpaw yells, "NO!!! BERRYKIT!!!" And has a dramatic meltdown in slow motion with them while Pancakepaw and I sit there blinking at them thinking, This is the weirdest thing my parents/Toastpaw have/has ever done... "MOM! DAD!" I yowled. "KEEP YOURSELVES TOGETHER!" I shook them back and forth. "Huh?" "Nevermind..." I mumbled. Crossaintstar sighed the way he always does when something sad happens. His striped golden ears drooped. "We shall all mourn young Berrykit's death and sit vigil for her tonight." Later that day... "Muffinkit? You should get to sleep. It's late and already past your bedtime." My mom meowed, her eyes lost their twinkle but she managed a small smile. "No." "But Muffinkit! It's late and you'll be really tired tomorrow." "No. I owe this to Berrykit. I saw something that you don't want to know." I meowed seriously. "Besides, Pancakepaw, Toastpaw, and their family is staying up." "They're apprentices, Muffinkit and their mentors gave them permission because Oatmealfleck is staying up and Cerealpelt said Toastpaw could stay up." She answered. "Nothing could be so bad that you coulldn't tell me." "You wouldn't want to know..." I whispered. Adding on a bit louder. "I'm still staying up." Porridgespeckle sighed. "Oh alright." The two of us walked over to my dad and we sat together in the light of the moon. Pancakepaw padded over and sat next to me. "You okay?" "I'm fine. You don't have to stay up, Pancakepaw." "Too bad. I can and I will. Our families are VERY close friends and Berrykit wasn't supposed to die like this. Something's not right in this 'picture'." He responded quietly. "What would you know about it?" I snorted silently. "I heard Oatmealfleck mentioning that there was a tuft of fur identical to Goldpaw's in the blood. I'm convinced he had something to do with the death." Pancakepaw added in a whisper. I was silent for a second. No, it can't be. It wasn't real and I'm still dreaming. Goldpaw wouldn't kill Berrykit. He's a loyal apprentice like everyone says. Besides, Berrykit was the sweetest kit ever. The Clan loved her... Is she really gone? CHAPTER TWO: Pancakepaw's P.O.V There was something wrong about Muffinkit, she wasn the... same. I know there's something she's not telling me. But I can't believe that Berrykit's dead. A moon has passed, I know that Muffinkit's getting apprenticed today and I'm glad but, she's not the same. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here beneath Breakfast Cliff for a clan meeting!" That was Crossaintstar's sign for me to scoot my kaboose out into the clearing. "Muffinkit has reached her sixth moon and is ready to become an apprentice." Muffinkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to be apprenticed. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Muffinpaw. Your mentor will be Chocolatefur. She is a brave warrior and I'm sure she'll pass on her skills to you." Crossaintstar looked at Chocolatefur, aka my mother. "Chocolatefur, you are courageous and strong. I know you'll pass on your skills to Muffinpaw." They touched noses, my mother and my best friend. For the first time in a moon, Muffinpaw beamed with pride. "Muffinpaw! Muffinpaw! Muffinpaw!" The Clan cheered. I ran over to Muffinpaw. "Congrats!" I purred to her. She nodded, smiling a bit but not as much as before. I frowned. "No giant smile?" "You know what? I think I'll show you the territory today!" Chocolatefur meowed sheepishly, sensing the intense stare-off between us. "Yeah, let's go." Muffinpaw meowed stiffly. "I'll come." I replied, a little agrivated but not too much. "Sure." She grunted. "You have to ask Oatmealfleck." "I know. I'm going." I muttered, my tail twitching with annoyance. "Fine." Muffinpaw paused and then spat."I'm not a kit anymore, Pancakepaw. You don't have to treat me like one." "I'm not! Fine! If you don't want my company, I'll stay here!" I sputtered angrily, stalking away back to my nest. "I-" She began. "No! You clearly don't want me to come along so I won't!" "Fine." "Uh... we should go now, Muffinpaw. There's a lot of territory we need to cover." Chocolatefur intervened. Muffinpaw gave me one last, long, glare. It wasn't as strong as I remembered from when we were kits. It seemed out of desperation and the urge of not wanting to lose that arguement. I really do wish I could help her but I don't know how to get through to her. Muffinpaw's a good friend, but she's alreadly lost her sister and her best friend. I sighed and lay down in my nest. Toastpaw was in his too. "Huh? Wouldn't you usually be out hunting or something?" I asked him. Something's not right here. "No. I'm not in the mood." My eyebrow raised. "Hmm?" Something's not right. Toastpaw never misses a chance to hunt. "Really? No kiding?" "Nah...I'm not feeling up to it. You can go, Pancakepaw." Toastpaw answered miserably. "Still trying to process everything." "You mean about Berrykit's death?" "Yeah, that's it." "Well.....are you...okay?" I asked quietly. "Do you think I should be?" He raised his head. "I just can't get over this, it's not like anyone else's death. It's not the same." "You...liked her...didn't you, Toastpaw?" For a second, he looked shocked but then it turned into a mix of despair, heartbreak, grief, sorrow, and how do you explain it...love. "I guess you've figured it out then. You've figured out the truth." I could see it all now. Toastpaw falling for Berrykit, smiling warmly around her, not to mention the occassional blush. "It all makes sense now..." I murmured. Then a thought crossed my mind and my eyes widened. Wait a minute. That would mean.....It couldn't be! CHAPTER THREE: Muffinpaw's P.O.V "-and over here is the abandoned twoleg bread factory." My mentor, Choclatefur finished.'' Of all things that we could have seen last, it had to be the abandoned twoleg bread factory! I thought angrily. ''Why did it have to be the place where my mother was bitten by twoleg dogs? A sudden rustling perked my hearing. "Who's there?" I meowed cautiously. Chocolatefur seemed to hear it too, this making her crouch defensively. "Come out, coward! You're on BreakfastClan territory!" She hissed. More rustling. Then it stopped as suddenly as it had started. Two pairs of eyes glowered at me. One pair of amber eyes, the other of blood red. I growled in deffense at the eyes. But then I stopped. Those blood red eyes.....where have I seen those before? ''I stayed there in confusion, thinking about who they were in the bush until... WHAM! Chocolatefur goes flying backwards, a slim, black she-cat ramming into her flank. "Chocolatefur!" I yowled. "No!" "Stay back, Muffinpaw!" She hissed. "Get help, quick!" "But what about you?!?" I protested. "JUST GO!" I stared at my mentor with despair. "Please hold on, Chocolatefur! I'll come back for you!" But no. Right then as I prepared to leave, POW! The tom slammed into my side and I go flying. "AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" "No! Muffinpaw!" "Hehehehehehehe." The cat laughed maniacally. "To think that I would be the one to kill you. A great feeling!" I gasped. "You! You're the cat who was with Goldpaw when he killed Berrykit!" "He what?!" Chocolatefur's eyes widened with horror. "You monster!" "I have a name, you know. But hey, at least you guessed it right." The tom rolled his eyes. "Now this she-cat. She's quite a bother." Chocolatefur glared at him. "Oh how fiesty. Nightpaw." He ordered. "Dispose of that brown she-cat." "Yes, Bloodclaw, sir." Nightpaw, the black apprentice holding Chocolatefur down, answered willingly. "Good, while you do that, I'll get this apprentice to stop resisting so we can take her to the boss." Bloodclaw replied. I could sense a bit of joy from him. "No! You'll never get away with this!" I snarled at him. But he just smiled evily and clawed a gash in my flank. I winced. "GET OFF MY APPRENTICE YOU ROTTON FOX-HEART!" Chocolatefur yowled angrily. "I'll-" But she was cut off and I helplessly watched in horror as Nightpaw's teeth sank into my mentor's chocolate brown neck and left her limp and in the paws of StarClan. "Why you!" I screeched. "How could you-" "Muffinpaw." A voice meowed weakly. "Chocolatefur...I-" "Tell Pancakepaw-" She stopped to cough up a bit of blood. "-Toastpaw, and Breadpelt that I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise....." Tears ran down my cheeks as the life left my mentor's eyes and I watched as her spirit took off for StarClan. "Chocolatefur!" I cried, my green eyes widening, tears streaming like rain and dropping onto the ground. Silence. "CHOCOLATEFUR!" Silence. "NO!!!!!" I screamed. "Why?!? This is all your fault!" Bloodclaw sighed annoyingly. "How you Clan cats weep over the loss of another cat. Pointless. Absolutely pointless." Nightpaw nodded. "How could you say such a thing?" I asked, my voice quavering as I spoke. "Oh shut up you. Let's go. Before someone catches us." Nightpaw growled. "Your mentor was a warning to the rest of your Clan." Bloodclaw snickered. "You don't even know what awaits you. in the future." "LET ME GO!" The last thing I said before darkness from loss of blood... And the last thing I saw and heard. Bloodclaw and Nightpaw.....then, pitch black. CHAPTER FOUR: Pancakepaw's P.O.V Muffinpaw and Chocolatefur haven't come back yet and I'm getting worried. It's already dusk but they haven't returned. My father, Breadpelt, is worried as well. So are Porridgespeckle and Oatmealfleck. But that's not the only thing I'm worried about. Toastpaw hasn't gone out besides to eat or go to the dirtplace. "Send out a search patrol, Bagelstripe. Take Breadpelt, Porridgespeckle, Oatmealfleck, Pancakepaw, and...where's Toastpaw?" Crossaintstar mewed to his deputy. "Er...I think he's in the apprentices' den." I mewed sheepishly. "Please fetch him, Pancakepaw." Crossaintstar ordered softly. I nodded and swiftly dashed to the den walked in. "Toastpaw! Come on out! Crossaintstar's order!" I called to my brother. "Ok, I'm coming." Toastpaw mumbled in reply. As he walked out of the shadows, I gasped. "Toastpaw! You look.....''horrible! Like something...died!" "Something did die. My heart did." He answered. "But that's not important right now." I shook it off. "Look, mom and Muffinpaw went to explore the territory earlier today but it's dusk and they haven't come back yet." "What?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?! THIS IS HUGE! LET'S GO, NOW!" Toastpaw yelped. He dashed into the clearing and over to Crossaintstar. "I'm here, Crossaintstar! Can we please go straight away?!" He pleaded. "Uh...yeah, I guess you should set off now." Crossaintstar blinked a couple times. "All right, everyone! Let's go!" Bagelstripe called as he led us into the forest. We all followed him in silence for it was a scary time. I hope Muffinpaw and mom are ok. I'll die if something bad happened to her. ''I thought. CHAPTER FIVE: Muffinpaw's P.O.V "So, boss. What're ya gonna do with dis lil' kitty anyways?" "Where were you listening when I was discussing the plan?" "Well it ain't my fault ya wanted me to spy on those clan kitties!" I began stirring. Though my vision was blurry, I could make out the shapes of cats of all kinds: black, siamese, calico, ginger, etc. I think the leader is that one...white...a blue eye and a green one..."Who..." "Shuddap! She's waking up!" The white cat hissed. "Ugh.....my head." My head was spinning. When my attention finally clicked into the present, I realized the cats had tied me up against a rock. "Hey! Lemme go, you creeps!" "Ahhhh...well hello there...I know your name. Muffinpaw, correct?"The leader smiled and the light glinted off his fang. "Who're you?!" "Me? Why I am known as Ice around these parts. Ice purred. "How I have longed to meet you." He walked up to me and being nose to nose, his eyes stared into my own green eyes. "W-What d-do you want from m-me?" I stammered. "What do I want? Why, of course, I want ''you! I want you, you being a lovely cat, a cat you could never dream of!" He meowed softly, twining tails with me. "Why?" "Because. Together, we will be happy, living in a world with many cats under the rule of my great leader. You see, dear Muffinpaw. I have dreamed of this day. This day where I could meet you." Ice's eyes calmed and he leaned in closer to me. "Ice...I thought you were the leader." I meowed. "I-" "I know. I know this is awkward to you but there are some here you recognize." A few cats walked out: Goldpaw, Ricekrispie, Bloodclaw, Nightpaw, and...Berrykit?! ''"B-B-Berrykit?!" "Yes, Muffinpaw. It is me." CHAPTER SIX: Pancakepaw's P.O.V We trekked through the forest, step after step. Everyone was fumbling: Toastpaw nervously twitching his tail, Dad was acting clumsy, Porridgespeckle was shuddering as she walked, etc, etc. Me? I was going crazy...in my mind. I was overwhelmed with thoughts, worries, quiestions. "Oh no!" "What happened? What's wrong?" Toastpaw asked. "Ch-Chocolatefur...sh-she's..." Bagelstripe stuttered. "...dead..." Everyone gasped and dad dashed oved to mom's stiff, unmoving body. "No! Chocolatefur! Speak to me! Tell me your okay! Please!" Breadpelt cried. Toastpaw walked over slowly and continueously prodded mom's body. "Mom? Mom, say something! Mom! MOM!" Toastpaw yowled. I held back tears as Bagelstripe and Porridgespeckle sadly picked up my mom. "We're going to have to keep going tomorrow. The Clan needs to know about this now." Bagelstripe mewed solemnly. "We will all mourn for Chocolatefur's tragic death." "But what about Muffinpaw? Wh-What if she's in danger?" I asked worriedly. "We'll find her, Pancakepaw. But for now, we'll have to wait and pray to StarClan that she's alright." I nodded and followed the patrol back to camp. ''"I hope she's alright. If not, I don't want to know what happened." CHAPTER SEVEN: Muffinpaw's P.O.V "Berrykit! I-I don't understand! Wh-Why didn't you come back to BreakfastClan?!" I stammered. "I guess I didn't really count that part in." Berrykit replied cooly and shrugged. "But Berrykit-" "My name isn't Berrykit anymore, Muffinpaw. It's Plumepaw-at least, it will be. My succesion ceremony is going to be performed today and you get the honor of watching." "S-Succesion c-ceremony? Wh-What are th-they going to do to you?" I asked. "I will become a true member of the Order of the Distortioned along with the other Clan cats who have come here." She replied. "B-But that goes against all of the BreakfastClan code! H-How could you just throw it away like that?!" I protested. "I'm not a BreakfastClan cat anymore, sister, and neither will you be. Ice has his eye on you and you're very lucky to be here with us." Berrykit answered. "The Ceremony will now begin!" The leader yowled. All of the cats from the Order yowled in reply. "We will procceed with the ceremony in the chamber of the great portal. Where our master and true leader will grant you the membership as a Distortioned One." One by one, the clan cats stepped through the portal. Goldpaw, Berrykit, Ricekrispie, and also some of the cats from DinnerClan and LunchClan like Celerystalk, Carrotstick, Spinachpaw, and some others I didn't recognize. One of the cats tied me up with these strong reeds and dragged me in there. "Be gentle with her, we don't want anything to go wrong in the proccess." Ice commanded darkly. The cat nodded and immediatly walked slower. "W-Wait! I-I don't want to!" I cried. "Muffinpaw, it will all be okay, I promise." Ice meowed. "Nothing will happen to you, you'll be okay." "C-Can I trust you?" "Muffinpaw. It will be fine. The Great Distortioned will take care of us." Berrykit mewed. "O-Okay then...I trust you." I answered. We entered the portal and I gasped. The Great Distortioned wasn't a cat-he was merely a blob of purple dust! I kept quiet though and watched. Spinachpaw was the first to be distortioned. The Great Distortioned raised a paw and zapped Spinachpaw with it. Spinachpaw's body convulsed and shook like a dead mouse until he was completely covered with the purple dust. When the dust faded away, Spinachpaw was no longer a white and grey cat wiht green eyes, he was now a dark purple cat with very tainted green eyes. "You are no longer Spinachpaw. From this moment forth, your name shall be Nucleardust." The Great Distortioned boomed. "I am honored, great leader." Nucleardust dipped his head and returned to the real world. And it continued just like that. Celerystalk turned into a dark brown tabby with amber eyes named Taintedhawk, Carrotstick became a black cat with orange eyes called Ashfire, Ricekrispie was now a tortoiseshell-tabby that was black and brown who was named Snakespots, and Goldpaw became a dark, dark, DARK, brown with red eyes known as Darkshadow. Berrykit...was no longer the beautiful light white-cream cat with green eyes I knew and loved but now she was a blazing red with dark purple spots and she was named Plumepaw. "B-B-Berrykit..." My voice shook with terror. "Your turn, young cat." The Great Distortioned said. "Of-Of course." I mewed nervously. Purple dust surrounded me, swirling around and making a giant ball of purple dust. I yowled in pain as the dust seeped into my fur like quicksand. "NO! STOP!" I pleaded. "PLEASE!!" I turned to Plumepaw. "Please, Berrykit! Make it stop!" I moaned. "Soon you will be just like the rest of us. Do not resist The Great Distortioned. It will be quick and painless if you do not." Plumepaw answered coldly. "You should have no regrets." "Help me, please! Mom, dad, anybody, make it stop!" I yelled. "Ice, you said nothing would happen!" "Only if you don't resist. Make it easier for all of us and stop resisting. The longer you resist, the longer it will take and the longer it will hurt." "PLEASE, PLEASE, MAKE IT STOP!" I yowled. "PANCAKEPAW!!!!!!!!!!!" CHAPTER EIGHT: Pancakepaw's P.O.V "Muffinpaw! Oh no, this is bad!" I jolted upright. It's been a long grief-filled night. Everyone was sad about the passing of my mother-especially my kin. Porridgespeckle and Bagelstripe mourned with us for the also deeply cared for my mother and father. They'd been kithood friends. "Pancakepaw, shush!" Toastpaw hissed-though it wasn't that peppy. "We're supposed to be sitting vigil for mom, don't be disrespectful!" "I know, Toastpaw, I know. I was just thinking about..." I sighed. "Nevermind." My sad brother turned away. I'd never seen him so miserable. It was like Berrykit all over again... The clan sat around my mother's body all through the night. Toastpaw cried as the sun just peeked out and sun rays started shining through the forest. Dad and I comforted him the best we could but we both knew he was mourning more than us. After the vigil, Hampelt and Scrambledegg buried my mother's body and I eventually coaxed Toastpaw into going to sleep. "Pancakepaw, you should get some sleep." My mentor meowed wearily. "I know you're in pain but if we're going to find Muffinpaw, you outta get some sleep." I nodded absent-mindedly and stumbled off to the apprentices' den and curled up in my nest. "NO! Muffinpaw, get outta there! It'll gag you!" I shouted. I saw Muffinpaw in the midst of a large ball of purple dust held in the paws of a giant black shadow in the shape of a cat that had red eyes. I could hear her moaning in it all. The cats gathered around them looked...unnaturally cold and some of them seemed...strangely familiar... "HELP!!" I heard Muffinpaw's scream and whipped around to see her kicking around. "Ugh, would she hurry up and stop resisting!" "This is pointless, she's taking forever." "I thought she was an outstanding candidate!" Cats mumbled to each other in confusion. "Pancakepaw! Pancakepaw, wake up!" My eyes flung open. Toastpaw stared at me like I was a twoleg. "What? What's wrong, Toastpaw?" "You...were shouting stuff in your sleep about...Muffinpaw in pain...and...purple dust...Are you okay?" Toastpaw told me. I shook my head. "We gotta find her, she's in pain. They're torturing her!" I screamed. "Th-The dust...it's trying to change her...It-It did that to s-so m-many other c-c-cats...th-they were all so...f-f-familiar..." I stuttered, choking up and shaking. "It-It was t-terrifying...TH-THEY'RE TRYING TO CHANGE HER!!!!!!! THEY'RE TRYING TO MAKE HER EVIL!!" "Pancakepaw!" "Oh no, what's wrong?!" "Quick, get Blackberryroot immediately!" "He's not thinking straight, get him to Blackberryroot's den!" "Hold on, Pancakepaw, it'll be alright!" "Help is on the way!" TBC...